


Sidewalks, Rain, and a Silver Ring

by SaphsCorner



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because there's a lot of fluff, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Date Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, because we're not shipping real people here, but still minesonas only, like it's ALL FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/pseuds/SaphsCorner
Summary: Zedaph has been waiting to propose for weeks, but it doesn't go quite as planned
Relationships: Grian/Zedaph, Gridaph, Zedaph/Grian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Sidewalks, Rain, and a Silver Ring

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! wrote this fic for a friend over on my wattpad @Vestigially. trying to do more cross-posts here so y'know. anyways feel free to go check that out! i do a lot of shipfics over there and i'm also writing a bdoc slowburn. so if that interests you, then yeah! 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

The umbrella was awfully small for two people. It barely kept both Grian and Zedaph out of the rain, but with the two of them pressed shoulder to shoulder, their hands layered on top of one another as they held the umbrella handle, they made it work. 

At some point in their late evening walk, Grian yawned, resting his head lazily against Zedaph’s shoulder. Evidently, he was tired from the long day.  
  
Zedaph could understand why. The walk from work back to their apartment wasn’t a short one. And in combination with dreary weather, Zedaph himself couldn’t wait to get home. He could make some tea for himself and Grian, wrap the both of them up in their oversized comforter, and hold him tight just like every night.

That thought alone was enough to make him smile.

He listened as the rain pattered softly on the plastic up above their heads. The peaceful sounds and the warmth of Grian’s hand on his own enabled Zedaph’s mind to continue wandering. And he thought back to their first date. 

He remembered how it had rained then too; that day outside the local cafe. The two had met outside, laughing and dashing inside upon meeting up. They’d dripped water all over their table, and ordered teas to drink piping hot, warming them from the inside out. 

They talked easily, like old friends in a way. Making conversation about whatever was on their minds until they’d polished off their teas and ordered a second round. When they were finally ready to go, the sun was already starting to go down, and the rain had only grown heavier. And somehow the trek home didn’t seem daunting in the slightest.

On that walk home, Zedaph had peeled his cardigan off. He and Grian each held one side of it, and they held it shared above their heads as some sort of weak protection from the rain. They laughed and ran all the way back to the corner, where it was then time to part ways. Zedaph gave his sweater to Grian, wished him well, and ran off grinning towards his apartment with his arms shielding the rain from his face. 

When they’d got home, they got right on the phone. They talked and laughed for the rest of the evening, and it was unlike any other night after a date Zedaph had ever experienced. Their call only ended when Grian’s phone died, and they’d already had their next date planned and ready to go. 

That was when Zedaph knew it was meant to be. 

He knew what he had with Grian was just so different from that very first date. It was the kind of love he didn’t know he was missing all that time he hadn’t had it. So they’d been together ever since. 

Zedaph used his free hand to reach into his jacket pocket. His wet fingers ran over the delicate velvet box. He’d carried it around for weeks just waiting for the right time. Though he never would have pictured that kind of moment on a sidewalk in the rain, something about the feel of Grian pressed up against made him feel it right then. He wanted to do it. He was going to do it. He was going to do it that very minute and he wasn’t going to hold back.   
  


“Grian?” 

  
Zedaph felt Grian stir beside him, lifting his head off his shoulder. “Are we almost home?” He blinked and looked over at him with a small smile. 

Zedaph took a moment to admire him with an undisguised fondness. He admired Grian’s eyes, his flushed cheeks, his little smile, and his damp bangs sweeping across his forehead. Slowly, he let go of the umbrella and stepped out into the rain. 

“I just can’t wait any longer.” 

“Zed? What’re you…” Grian trailed off as Zedaph got down on one knee. 

Zed was smiling uncontrollably as he pulled the small box out of his pocket. “I wanted to wait for the perfect time. Or do something big or something grand for you. But I just can’t wait another day.” He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a fine strip of diamond across it. 

Grian wanted to say something, but the words caught in his throat. He let the umbrella fall to his side, the rain pouring down freely on him. 

“Grian, I’m in love with you. I’ve known since our first date.” Zedaph giggled and blinked a few raindrops out of his eyelashes. “I want to be with you. I want to marry you.” His smile widened uncontrollably. “So I have to ask, right here, right now. Will you marry me?” 

Grian had buried his face in the collar of his sweater. His smile grew as big as Zedaph’s, and his face went a warm pink. He nodded slowly, and then giggled. Then nodded faster. He dropped the umbrella to the ground when he could finally form a single word from his overjoyed mind. 

  
“Yes!” 

Not a moment was wasted from the second Zedaph got back to his feet for Grian to close the distance between them. Zedaph’s arms wrapped around Grian’s waist, and Grian’s hands went to the sides of Zedaph’s face. 

The rain only grew heavier around them, but it didn’t matter. The two just stood there embracing one another, the world around them all but melting away. 

Though the moment might not have been perfect, or what Zedaph may have once pictured, it was theirs. That kiss felt like their first all over again, and right then, Zedaph realized the two of them had a lot of firsts to come. Something new was only just getting started.


End file.
